


The Boyfriend

by BleedingFingers



Series: The Boyfriend [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Daddy Kink, Developing Relationship, Dominant Henry Cavill, F/M, Fluff, Henry should come with his own warning!, Kissing, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingFingers/pseuds/BleedingFingers
Summary: You’re in a relationship with the hunk that is Henry Cavill and you’re both getting ready for dinner but Henry is donning his stupidly tight pants as usual and well … smut is on the horizon my dears 💋
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill - Relationship
Series: The Boyfriend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963063
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	1. The Thigh Riding Club

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Honestly, this is my first ever smut. I added a tiny bit of background on the reader because I might make this a series if people like it. If you find it to be dreadful, I’m so sorry. My writing has been rusty lately and I’m shy sharing it with others. So please do enjoy! Just realised I wrote this on my anniversary XD Also posted on my Tumblr.

Y/N still couldn’t believe this man was hers. Henry Cavill, Superman himself, could have had anyone he wanted; supermodels, actresses, hell, even royalty! But decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. A normal woman he had met in a coffee shop during a Comic Con.

Y/N loved his mind and every single inch of the man. Henry oozed sex and power, was pure muscle but was the softest, sweetest man she had ever met. Knowing he could throw her down and ravage her, but also cuddle and soothe her was a massive turn on.

Their sex life was amazing, although Henry had to constantly remind her that he didn’t care what body size she was, he would always love her. Her confidence wasn’t the best due to a previous relationship but Henry was a patient lover and took his time making her comfortable. They had done stuff she was new to (Y/N had no idea how thrilling outdoor sex could be), and both kept discovering kinks they didn’t know they had.

And it didn’t matter what Henry wore, he always looked delicious. She even made him dress as Geralt one night, wig and contacts included. THAT was an incredible night of role-playing sex, despite Henry taking the wig off at one point due to her vicious hair pulling. “Ow fuck! It’s not cheap Y/N!” he scolded as she lay under him giggling as he looked less like Geralt of Rivia and more Superman with amber eyes.

But if she had to pick the one thing that he looked the most delicious in; it was his suit trousers. Tight and constricting. She enjoyed teasing him to the point of being able to see the outline of his hard, bulging cock. It always made Y/N drool. Knowing how much it could stretch her, make her choke and her alone.

Henry had been doing Witcher interviews for most of the day and had come straight back to the hotel where they were staying. He had promised they could go out for the night and were in the process of getting ready.

Y/N had chosen a simple black crisscross open back dress and Henry was wearing a pair of ridiculously tight grey pants and was in the process of donning his black shirt. Of course leaving the top buttons undone, exposing some chest hair. Those damn curls. Be on his chest or head, she loved to run her fingers through them.

"Do you need a bucket darling?" Henry chuckled.

"Huh?" Y/N glanced up at him from the bed. He had his back to her, looking at her via the tall vanity mirror. He smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"A bucket. Do you need one? For all the drool dripping out of that pretty little mouth of yours." Henry replied in a low voice.

Goosebumps erupted across her skin and Y/N felt her core becoming slicker. Y/N could cum from his voice alone. She squeezed her legs together, hoping that would somehow do something to quell the lust in her loins.

"Babygirl? Are you still there?" Henry chuckled and turned to face her. He loved seeing her like this, her beautiful eyes fixated on him. He knew where her mind was.

Henry loved her so much. She was beautiful, thoughtful, supportive and a geek herself. Plus she got on with his family, friends and Kal. She treated Kal like he was her own baby. Henry couldn't believe how lucky he was. And knowing he could make her melt and turned her on with just a look made his heart, and cock, swell.

Yes, he a Hollywood heartthrob and he had women and men wanting him. But knowing Y/N wanted him for both his mind and body is what set her apart from the rest. Henry reminded Y/N daily it was her he wanted. No one else. To him, she was perfect.

Henry was almost ready, he just needed to get his shoes on. He walked over to the hotel room’s leather desk chair, sat down and reached for them. Hearing a soft moan, he glanced up, noticing Y/N watching him. She had been ogling his arse as usual, not that he was complaining and a wicked idea formed in his head;

_Get the poor girl all riled up before dinner and leave her wanting till they came back. She would pounce on him the moment they walked through the door, desperate to get his hard cock in her throbbing pussy._

Henry spread his legs wide, smirked at Y/N, curled his right index finger at her, and then patted his thick right thigh.

Well, that definitely made her cunt more wet. Getting up from their king-sized bed, Y/N licked her lips and walked over to Henry, making sure her hips were swaying. Lifting her dress, she straddled his giant right thigh and bit her bottom lip. That was one of Henry's weaknesses with her. Those gorgeous lips being bit, pulled and made plump, by her teeth or his own; it didn’t matter. It was simple yet so erotic.

Henry groaned at the sight as he placed his big hands on her waist, then slowly moved his hands down to her hips and started pulling up her soft dress. When he was satisfied he had exposed her enough, his hands slid to her ass and ... stopped!

Henry looked proud of himself as Y/N glared at him. She was getting worked up because of him and now he had the cheek (no pun intended!) to look smug about it. He started to hum a random tune and drum his fingers over her plump flesh, it was pure torture. Y/N whimpered at him and had an idea of her own.

She gazed into Henry's stunning eyes, licked her lips seductively, placed her hands on his thigh, leaned forward slightly, pulled her arms in to squeeze her breasts together and started to slowly rub her crotch against his thick thigh, desperately trying to get him to do something.

Henry's mouth gaped and he groaned loudly at the sight. His lustful gaze travelled down over her body as his hands automatically started to slowly move with her.

Y/N gave his thigh a gentle squeeze as she closed her eyes, cooed and trembled. The fabric of her panties was rubbing against her clit and his trousers were helping with the friction. Henry finally squeezed and rubbed her peachy ass cheeks through her panties and chuckled at her little noises.

"Oh babygirl, are you enjoying that?" He asked. Y/N snapped her eyes back open and pouted at him, annoyed that he had been teasing her.

Henry slapped her left arse cheek, making her jolt and it jiggle under his large palm. "I asked you a question baby. Don't upset Daddy..." he growled at her. That made her situation worse.

Her panties were getting soaked, her slick cunt was aching to be filled up and stretched by him. She wanted that delicious burn.

Y/N gasped and nodded her head. "Words babygirl. Use them." Henry demanded with another sexy smirk and a quick hard slap to her right butt cheek.

"Yes Daddy! I love it when you touch me!" She cried out. This pleased Henry. Hearing her refer to him as Daddy and him alone made him feel incredible. Y/N was his babygirl, small and petite compared to him.

She enjoyed being a brat sometimes, making Henrys dominant Daddy side come out. This was a new kink they had both discovered and it had become one of their favourites.

Gently pulling her forward whilst she continued to rub on his thigh, Henry kissed and nipped at her neck making her mewl with pleasure. He was trying desperately not to leave any marks others would see. But her moans and groans weren't helping. Y/N's hands went to his broad shoulders and gripped the collar of his shirt, as she gasped out his name.

Henry grabbed Y/N by her ponytail gently and pulled her back slightly to gain more access to her neck, pressing open mouth kisses onto it. "You taste amazing baby. I want to mark you so badly." Henry growled as he licked up the column of her neck and to her chin.

He let go of her ponytail, grasped her chin, tilted it down and crushed his lips to hers, forcing his tongue inside and silencing any noise that threatened to come out. Henry then cupped Y/N’s right breast and started to stroke her nipple with his thumb, making it harden under his touch. Henry's other hand moved down to squeeze her ass cheeks and gently slap them.

Henry pulled away from her mouth, but not before quickly nipping her bottom lip making Y/N whimper. "Oh Daddy!" She gasped as he then continued his assault on her neck, breasts and bum. Nipping, sucking, biting and slapping.

Y/N kept rubbing her crotch back and forth over Henry’s thigh. She could feel little shockwaves shooting through her. The room was full of her gasps and whimpers with Henrys moans.

"Are you wet babygirl Are you drenched?" Henry grunted. “Yes Daddy, I’m so wet!” She panted out.

“Is it all for me sweetheart? Is that wet pussy all mine? All wet for me?” Henry chuckled darkly against her neck. Y/N nodded as she wrapped her arms around Henry’s neck and cooed in his ear.

“You make me so wet Daddy. I want you, I need you so bad. I need that big dick in me! My pussy needs you!” she whispered to him. Henry groaned and moved his head to kiss her roughly again. She would be the death of him.

Henry licked Y/N’s ear lobe, nipped at it and whispered back “Babygirl, listen to me. I want you to imagine riding my fat cock, your beautiful tits bouncing in my face and me slapping this incredible arse. Pounding up into your tight hot cunt. You squeezing my dick so hard!”

Y/N was so close, she could feel the coil snapping. She just needed that push from him. Sobbing, she tried to move faster against Henry’s thigh, chasing her orgasm.

“Come on babygirl! I know you can do it, cum for me!” he encouraged. She cried out at in frustration. “Daddy! Oh my God, Daddy I can’t! I can’t!” she panted.

“Yes, you can baby! Ride my fucking thigh!” Henry snarled through his gritted teeth as he pulled down the dress down making Y/N’s breasts pop out. She cried out as Henry sucked on her right nipple, pulling and sucking it to a peak. He repeated the same action on her left breast as she panted and sobbed.

Y/N started to tremble, and knowing she was close, Henry sucked her left ear lope, prodding her ear with his tongue. His hands went back to her ass and into her knickers. He squeezed and rubbed her plump flesh, rubbing one of thumbs into her puckered hole.

Y/N gasped and cried out into Henry’s neck as her orgasm hit her. “That’s it baby, that’s it. Such a good girl for Daddy. Good girl.” Henry purred into her ear. She trembled and shook as she started to come down from her franticly chased high.

She panted against Henry’s neck and tried to get her breath back. Henry kissed her forehead softly, whispering little words of praise and stroked her bare back. Her panties were completely soaked, she would have to quickly change them before they left. Henry’s cock was straining against his trousers, not use to being ignored. He was only meant to tease her, get her worked up a little and then let her go wild on him when they returned.

" _Well_ ," Henry sighed. "Looks like I won't be wearing these out for dinner darling." He gestured to his pants, there was a small wet patch on where his cock had leaked pre-cum and Y/N had left a noticeable stain from where she orgasmed all over his thigh.

  
"Shit!" She gasped. “Oh, Henry I'm sorry. Get changed into something el-" Y/N was quickly cut off by Henry as he cupped her face and gave her a deep, passionate kiss. She moaned and grasped at his hair, tugging at the curls, making Henry growl against her mouth.

Pulling away, he winked and whispered "Fuck going out tonight. Let's order room service, get naked and see if that bed looks sturdy enough for a hard night of passionate lovemaking. What do you say to that babygirl?"

Y/N giggled, bit her bottom lip and whispered back "Yes please Daddy."


	2. The Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have been mega stressed lately and Henry wants to help you chill you out. Isn't he a sweetheart 💋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Hey sweeties! This is another installment for The Boyfriend series with Henry Cavill and reader. 
> 
> I have focused so much on Pedro stuff lately that I wanted to add more to my Henry list and hope my Pedro mojo kicks back in gear soon. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

It had been a tiring day for Y/N. She had been on the phone for hours with family and friends, debunking more rumors started by the press and ex-partners.

The downside to being with a celebrity meant your life was no longer private. Your past, your present, and your future; dragged into the public eye for all to see. And what was frustrating was the majority of it was absolute rubbish.

Rumors and fake news always spread quicker than the truth.

Before dating Henry, she was a quiet person. She had been with Henry for eight months and still hadn't gotten use to paparazzi knowing who she was. Her boss started getting annoyed also when they got wind of where she worked. He was gaining business from nosey fans and paps but the regulars were leaving due to the hassle.

Dropping her mobile phone on the coffee table, Y/N sighed and flopped down onto the couch. Kal joined her, making sure his big head was in her lap for ear scratches. “You big goof,” she chuckled as he got comfy and snorted at her.

Henry wandered in from the kitchen and smiled at the sight. Usually, the couch could seat three people but when Kal was on there, you were lucky to fit two! The American Akita had taken quickly to Y/N and always sensed when something was wrong with his humans.

"How about we watch a film?" Henry suggested as he put his phone down next to Y/N’s. He had just finished chatting to his PA about the latest crap the papers were saying.

"What did you say, baby?" Y/N asked. He could tell she was exhausted, her voice sounded strained.

"A film. We can look through Netflix, make some popcorn, grab a blanket, and maybe," Henry wiggled his eyebrows at her and growled, " _Get our freak on!_ "

Y/N snorted and burst out laughing, making Kal jump and bark at them for disturbing him. "Hush you big softie,” she softly scolded. “Yeah, sure Hen. But please don't do that again!"

"Do what? This?" Henry questioned as he wrapped his arms around her and wiggled his eyebrows again.

"That! Oh my God please stop!" Y/N squealed as Henry started nipping and blowing raspberries into her neck. Kal barked again and tried to push himself onto Y/N’s lap, making Henry let go of her. “Knock it off Kal. She’s mine, not yours! Bloody brute!” Henry laughed as the dog tried to show who was in charge.

"Sweetheart, go and have a bubble bath with one of those ridiculous bathball things-,"

"- _Bathbombs._ " Y/N interrupted as Kal huffed at them, hopped off, and made his way to the kitchen. A subtle hint that it was feeding time and annoyed he was being ignored.

"They’re still shaped like a ball Y/N!" He nipped her neck again, making her shriek and slapping his hard chest. Pulling Y/N up with him when he stood, Henry growled and smacked her arse.

" _Get in the fucking bath and relax woman!”_ He grumbled. “I need to feed the beast and get everything set up." He winked before slapping Y/Ns backside again as she head towards the stairs.

~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~☆☆☆~~~~

Going through her collection of bathbombs she had accumulated over the last few months, Y/N chose a cute pumpkin one she had recently purchased.

She had so many to pick from and Henry did tease her about being obsessed. When he told her to keep some essentials at his place, her bathbombs had to be separated, and choosing which ones lived where was a struggle. She had randomly mentioned it to Henry's mum one day and on Y/N’s birthday, she got a box full of at least 20 from Henry's parents to keep at his place!

Henry was not impressed.

The pumpkin bathbomb sizzled and foamed in the hot water, turning it into a vibrant yellowy-orange. "Hope that one doesn’t leave glitter like last time. That stuff managed to stick on me for ages despite showering daily!" Henry commented as he walked past the bathroom. "Smells nice though. What's in that one?"

Y/N picked up the bag and read out the ingredients from the label. "According to the list, it has cinnamon, lime oil, mandarin oil, sweet orange oil, lots of other stuff, and pumpkin powder!"

Henry double blinked at her. "Pumpkin powder? They used actual bits of pumpkin?"

"Well, powder from a pumpkin after its been ground up."

Henry shook his head and chuckled. "If that helps you relax sweetheart, great. The beast is in the kitchen and looks like he’s going to snooze before evening walkies. So we might have to do the film in two parts.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before going to the bedroom for the blankets.

Y/N swirled the bathwater around and started to strip. She almost fell over while taking her knickers off because Henry, very loudly, wolf-whistled at her. "Fuck sake Hen!" She scolded. "Sorry sweetheart, can't help it when you're stood there all naked and gorgeous." Henry smiled as he dropped the blankets by the bathroom door.

Y/N shook her head and tried to cover her breasts and tummy. "Now now darling," Henry whispered as he walked up to her. "What have I told you about covering yourself up? You're absolutely stunning and I will keep telling you that till you realise it. I don’t care how long that takes sweetheart."

His smooth hands moved over her bare shoulders and he gently pulled her hands away from her body. "You're ravishing Y/N. I'm so lucky to have you."

“And I’m lucky to have you Hen. I’m sorry for snapping. Today has been too much.” Y/N sighed and stroked his hard chest through his thin t-shirt. Biting her lip, she glanced up at him. “Thought you were going to get everything set up Henry?” she purred.

“Well I was, but then this _stunning_ creature distracted me. She has a beautiful face, soft tummy, gorgeous tits, and an amazing arse!” Henry whispered as his wandering hands made their way down her back and grabbed her bum, pulling her into him. Y/N gasped and blushed at the sudden action, making Henry chuckle darkly.

Knowing he could make her blush always made his cock ache. She acted all sweet and innocent but Henry knew he could turn her from shy to horny with a click of his fingers.

She could feel the outline of his dick, hardening through his sweatpants. “Oh, don’t let little old _me_ distract you,” Y/N teased as one finger slid down his shirt towards his waistband, pulled at it and let the elastic snap back.

Henry’s cock twitched at the action. He growled and grabbed her chin, his other hand still firmly clutching her arse cheek. “Don’t be naughty babygirl. Daddy is trying to help you relax.”

"Sorry, Daddy. I was just teasing," she purred as she grasped the hand that held her chin and the other rubbed his cock. "I’ll get in the bath, the waters going to get cold."

Henry growled at her again as one of his fingers slipped between her plump butt cheeks and rubbed at her puckered hole. “What’s stopping you?” Henry teased back at her. She let out a soft moan.

“Do you like that babygirl? You like Daddy playing with your arsehole?” He whispered as he slowly pushed the tip of his finger inside.

"Daddy!" Y/N gasped at the sensation and her eyes rolled back. Even though it was just the tip of his finger, it was still big. She held onto Henry’s arms as he moved his finger in and out, the wetness between her thighs was starting to drip.

She started to squirm, trying to get him to push his finger in deeper, but instead he pulled it out. “Henry!” Y/N cried as he chuckled.

He left her, naked and horny as fuck, picked up the blankets, and smirked. “Bathtime babygirl. Like you said, waters getting cold!” He nodded at the bath and walked back downstairs, chuckling away to himself.

“Dickhead.” Y/N muttered as she climbed into the warm orange water. She lathered up a pink mesh bath sponge and washed herself, inhaling the sweet smell of citrus and lime. Once she was satisfied she was as squeaky clean as she could get, Y/N decided to have some fun. She was meant to be relaxing after all.

Wetting her fingers, she gently flicked at her nipples. The bathroom door had been left open, the cold air helping her nipples quickly harden. She gently pulled and tweaked them, causing her to moan out. Y/N quickly shut her mouth and had a wicked idea.

Hearing Henry downstairs, she propped her feet on the sides of the tub. One hand gently cupped and massaged her left breast as the other glided down her wet soft tummy, down to the patch of soft curls between her legs. With her legs opened up, the water gently lapped against her vaginal lips as she stroked them softly.

Y/N let out small gasps as she continued to massage her breasts and flicked at her swollen clit. She jolted up, making the bathwater slosh around. She paused and listened for Henry, faintly making out sounds from the TV and noises from the kitchen.

_Guess I need to be louder!_

Y/N closed her eyes and started to rub her clit and squeeze her wet breasts. The water mixed with the soap and oils from the bathbomb made it more erotic and she imagined Henry on his knees, tongue buried deep inside her pussy while his nose rubbed at her clit. The thought made her groan loudly and she sped up her clit flicking.

Her hand left her breasts to join her other hand, slipping two fingers inside her wet cunt as her clit became more swollen and sensitive.

“Henry! Oh my God, Henry!” She gasped, eyes squeezed shut, pumping her fingers in and out. Sadly they couldn’t reach the spot Henry always managed to find. The noises were sinful and only spurred her on.

“Fuck yes! That’s it, Henry, there!” Y/N squealed as she envisioned Henry pounding his fat cock into her tight cunt. Fitting perfectly inside her, like she was made for him.

Gasping and mewling, she hadn’t realised Henry had crept up the stairs and had been stood watching the scene unfold.

He had pulled his cock out of his pants at the sight and was breathing as lightly as he could. Biting back moans as he watched his girlfriend pleasure herself and think of him. Henry had thought she was in pain at first but as he had gotten closer to the bathroom, he realised Y/N was in no pain. Quite the opposite in fact.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Henry muttered out loud as he watched her oiled breasts jiggle about. Y/N stopped and turned towards the doorway, her blush was as red as the head of his angry weeping cock. She licked her lips, her plan had worked. “Want me to help you out?” Y/N purred at him.

Henry marched forward as Y/N leaned out of the bath and wrapped her lips around his dick. He twisted a hand in her hair and started thrusting into her mouth. “ _Fuck yes baby, your mouth feels amazing. Fuck yes!_ ” Henry groaned. Y/N moaned and vibrated against him as she let Henry use her. Her wet hands held onto his hips, her nails biting into him as he got faster, chasing his release.

When he suddenly stopped and pulled his cock out of her mouth, spit and drool falling from her plump red lips.

“Again?! Henry what are you-“Y/N questioned as Henry stripped his pants off and climbed into the bath, water splashing everywhere. “Hen! Stop, the fucking water!” She squealed as he got on his knees and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

His hands went straight to her breasts as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Groping and squeezing, Y/N moaned into his mouth and gasped when he tugged on her nipples. Taking that as a chance to force his tongue into her mouth, her gasps and mewls now muffled.

Biting his lip and pulling away, Y/N tugged at his now soaked shirt and threw it onto the bathroom floor. Both completely naked, very wet, and extremely horny. Thank fuck Henry had ordered a bath made big enough for two as he leaned over her. “Need me to stretch that cunt babygirl? Your little fingers not enough?” Henry growled into her neck.

Y/N mewled and nodded, one hand gripping the arm he was using as balance against the tub, her other had grabbed and started pumping his thick dick. Grunting and groaning against her neck, Henry took Y/N by surprise and pushed a finger into her pussy.

“Yes!” She screamed as she started pumping Henry’s cock faster. His eyes were rolling back in his head as he added another finger and started rubbing his thumb over her clit. “More! Oh my God Henry please! I need more!” she sobbed.

“Greedy girl. Always wanting more!” Henry licked and bit her neck as she cried out. He pushed a third finger in, filling her cunt. “Shit, baby. Always so tight. You love being fingered by me, don’t you? Tapping your spot like this!” And Henry curled his fingers inside her.

Y/N mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Her toes started to curl, the water sloshing around the bath violently. She was close. Her hand clenched around his cock, making him moan into her ear. The noise, the smells, the feeling of being full; it was becoming too much for her. She was going to explode.

She mewled, squealed and cried out as Henry speed up his fingers and thumb, pushing her closer to her release. He was close too, but this was all about her. Tears were rolling down her face as started thrusting her hips up, the water becoming lukewarm.

“That’s it Y/N, let go. Cum on my fingers baby. I wanna feel you. Cum babygirl. Be a good girl for me!” Henry encouraged as licked and sucked her earlobe. “Daddy is going to fuck you so hard later baby. Bend you over that couch and fuck this pussy _raw_.”

That was it. Y/N let out a cry as her orgasm hit, her body shuddered. Eyes rolled back into her head and her back arched. “Henry!” she screamed as he kept going, pumping and flicking till she let go of his cock and pushed his hand away.

The water was cold now. The smell of citrus mixed in with sex, the sounds of panting and gasping. Henry chuckled at the sight. His beautiful girlfriend beneath him in the bath, taking in deep breaths with a look of bliss on her face. His cock was still throbbing and wanting but it was about Y/N. All of this was about her. Anyway, he was going to make good on the raw fucking later.

“How are you feeling love? Less stressed?” he chuckled as he gently kissed her jaw and neck. “You do have a habit of distracting me Cavill.” she purred.

“Very true. But it worked, didn’t it?” Henry beamed as she leaned up and kissed his nose. “Yeah, but I had to give you a push!” Y/N smiled back. “Still up for the movie and _getting our freak on?_ ” she giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Before Henry could answer, there was a bang followed by a bark. They both realised Kal had woken up and was looking for them. “Bloody dog,” they mumbled before helping each other out of the bath.


	3. The Tablet Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry made the mistake of reading what was on Y/N’s tablet…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Thought it was about time The Boyfriend got an update! Sorry for the silence darlings ❤  
> Ever wondered if Henry reads his fan fiction? I think he does.  
> If you do Henry, I'm sorry for being a thirsty whore.

Henry walked back into the lounge after ordering Y/N a replacement pair of trainers over the phone. Y/N had been saved for months to get them, refusing any money Henry offered. And only after using them a handful of times, Kal had brutally mauled the trainers to pieces.

Naturally, Y/N was heartbroken, so Henry said he would replace them as Kal was his responsibility. She had stormed back upstairs to change after Henry had calmed her down and had started making the phone call. He could hear her banging around upstairs and sighed as he seen Kal curled up in his dog basket, giving him the biggest puppy eyes.

“Wrong person buddy,” Henry laughed as Kal cocked his head. “Its mum you need to apologise to. Not me!”

Henry picked up Y/N's tablet off the sofa before he sat on it or Heaven forbid, Kal ate it! The last thing he needed was more upset and tears in the house. Y/N had shouted at Kal and the tears started, which in turn made Kal start howling as he couldn’t understand why his one of his humans was crying.

As he was setting the tablet down on the coffee table, Henry glanced over the screen and did a double take at one of the paragraphs of what Y/N had been reading:

_He quickly thrust into her, her once loud cries reduced to a little whimpers and silent screams. The sound of slapping skin on skin echoed through the room, the smell of sex and sweat coated the air. "More, please! I need it!" She begged through the tears as August pounded into her relentlessly, growling as she repeatedly squealed his name._

Henrys eyebrows shot up. " _August_?!" He whispered to himself. What was she doing reading... reading _this_?! He knew she had a crushes on Geralt and Walter, teasing her relentless about them. But no idea she had the hots for the Mission Impossible villain.

_Well, colour me intrigued..._

He heard Y/N coming back downstairs, quickly put the tablet down and lounged back on the sofa with his phone out, pretending to be reading a text.

"Want anything from the kitchen Hen?" Y/N called as she walked past the living room. "Just a glass of water please darling!" Henry shouted back as cleared his throat.

Kai looked up from his bed at his master, who was clearly flustered after what he had read. " _Don't judge me!_ " He whispered at his four legged friend. _"I couldn't help it! Don't say anything and there'll be some extra doggie treats in your bed later._ "

Kai simply snorted and went back to snoozing on the rug in front of the fire.

"What's he snorting at?" Y/N asked as she entered the room and handed a glass of water to Henry. She had changed into a pair of shorts and one of his buttoned up shirts that was way too small for him.

"Oh, you know him,” Henry replied, taking a sip. “Probably still sulking because he's not your favourite man at the moment."

"£100 Kal! Those trainers cost me £100!" Y/N sighed as Kal decided to ignore his humans.

"I replaced them, didn't I sweetheart?" Henry tried to keep the peace. "The big brute is heartbroken over it. He misses your cuddles and he is sorry. Told me so himself. Forgive him?"

"I'll think about it," Y/N said as she watched Kal slowly leave the room in search of his dogfood bowl, head down and whining.

"Ugh fine, I forgive you Kal! Please stop sulking!" He barked a reply and wagged his tail as he trotted off.

Y/N flopped down onto the couch next to Henry, who was now smiling that peace had been restored to his home.

"Oh, wondered where I left that!" Y/N whispered to herself, Henry watching her from the corner of his eye as she leaned forward and picked up her tablet.

He secretly watched the slow blush creep up Y/N’s neck and to her cheeks, biting her bottom lip softly, as her eyes started to scan the page. Y/N was fucking adorable when she got hot under the collar.

Clearing her throat, Y/N got comfy on the couch and placed her feet onto Henry's lap, he started stroking them.

"What you reading sweetheart?" He asked, knowing full well what she had opened. She quickly looked up at him. "What?"

"I said, what are you reading sweetheart?" Henry repeated himself with a grin.

Her eyes widen at the question. "Um, it’s just a story..."

"A story? What's it about?" Henry teased as he took a quick pic of Y/N with his mobile. “Oh look, you've gone bright red darling!”

"Hen! No I've not, delete that!" She whined as she tried to grab the phone from him, her tablet screen now hidden against her chest. "Please!"

He shook his head and winked. "Blush suits you Y/N." Henry locked the phone and tossed it onto her reading chair. She let out a little groan knowing she wouldn’t get to delete it now.

"Well, whatever you're reading must be _thrilling,_ sweetheart. It's got you all hot and bothered." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Fine, you Cavill men are the worst!” She rolled her eyes as Henry barked a laugh. “It's... raunchy."

She pouted at him as he gently plucked the tablet away from her, the grin still plastered all over his gorgeous face, his eyes sparkling at her as he winked.

"Hold on... you _fucking_ know don't you? You peeped!" Y/N accused. “You bloody peeped at my tablet Cavill!”

“In all fairness Y/N, you should have locked it! Leaving porn all over the house, what would guests think?!” Henry started to fan himself with his free hand as he held the tablet out of Y/N’s reach.

“Obviously I wouldn’t leave porn out when we had company Hen,” she replied with a deadpan glare. “Give me some credit!”

Henry chuckled and his eyes widen at where she had gotten up to in the story. August had now gagged the young woman, her muffled cries apparently turning him on even more. He cleared his throat and pointed at the tablet.

"You actually read this stuff?"

"You don't?"

"No! Well, I was aware that the Internet can be a _very_ thirsty place. And I’ve heard that some celebs had stories written about them or characters they’ve portrayed..."

"Oh, _come on_ Hen!” Y/N laughed as he blushed slightly. “You've not once had a peek at some erotic fanfiction about you or a character of yours? The Geralt and August ones are the best! I can email you some links…"

"Bloody hell woman! You're terrible."

"Are you blushing babe?"

"No..."

"Henry," Y/N said in a seductive tone. "I think you're flattered fans write this sort of thing. You're just being too gentleman to admit it."

Henry barked a laugh, smiled and shook his head. "You're bloody impossible woman." He mumbled as she crawled into his lap and played with the curls at the nape of his neck.

"I can read one to you if you want?" She purred, nuzzling his chin. His gentle chuckle rumbled in his chest, vibrating against her.

"Oh, I'd bet you'd love that wouldn't you, you absolute minx!" Henry growled as he placed the tablet down and squeezed her arse cheeks, making her gasp.

"I think you'd enjoy them Hen. They're absolutely amazing and some are just _utterly_ filthy," she moaned and softly nipped his earlobe.

"Oh fuck darling, do they turn you on that much?" He whispered as he felt his cock start to harden.

Y/N giggled as she unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. "Well, some of them are cute and fluffy. Which are fantastic for Debbie downer days. And then others," she slipped her hand beneath his shirt, feeling the beat of his heart start to speed up beneath his solid wall of a chest.

"Are just pure fucking filth that make me so wet and horny for you Daddy!" Y/N gasped as she flicked at his right nipple and bit his earlobe harder, dragging the most erotic sound from him.

The grip Henry had on her butt tightened as he thrust up into her, his bugle rubbing against the crotch of her shorts.

" _You minx_ ," he growled before pulling Y/N in for a passionate kiss, her fingers gripping his curls. Their tongues fought for dominance, Henry of course winning and biting her bottom lip. "Should we take this upstairs?" He panted, his eyes full of lust and hunger.

" _Oh_? And what do you plan on doing upstairs Henry?" Y/N purred back as she gently pulled his head back and sucked at his neck, pulling more gorgeous noises from him.

His cock was rock solid and he could feel a wet spot in his trousers, precum leaking from his head. Henry brought a hand up to her neck, gently gripped and pushed her back, chuckling to himself as he smirked and glared at her.

"August Walker wants a word with you sweetheart," he growled in a low American accent as he slapped her right arsecheek, so hard she knew there was going to be a handprint. The sting and the fact he used the name August Walker made her moan. Her panties were definitely soaked now.

Y/N gasped as he ripped open the shirt she was wearing, the buttons going all over the floor. Henry yanked the shirt sleeves down to her elbows, keeping her arms pinned to her sides. Her breasts jolted in her black bra from the sudden movements and Henry licked a long stripe from the middle up of them to her neck.

"Henry, please!" she begged and rubbed back against his clothed cock. His curls had fallen onto his face, his bright eyes suddenly cold and menacing.

"Oh sweetheart,” He snarled and licked his lips. “There's no _Henry_ here..."


End file.
